


Sanvers Week Day 6: Smut

by cfo_absolute



Series: Sanvers Week [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers Week, Smut, also a late admission for, but like still smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: I wasn't going to post this because of how late it is but then I thought "fuck it" so here's some soft Smut for y'all featuring out fave soft ass lesbians





	Sanvers Week Day 6: Smut

It's been a long day. Long meaning brutal. Long meaning exhausting. Long meaning terrible.

But Alex knows that Maggie can fix all of that. Maggie has told her time and time again that she just wants Alex to feel happy, to feel safe, to feel loved. So Alex knows that when she pushes Maggie against the door with a mumbled “Touch now, talk later.” that Maggie will respond the way she needs her to.

Because Maggie knows. Maggie can tell by the way Alex sags against her that the day has taken too much from her. And Maggie is more than happy to give some of it back. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

Alex sighs as Maggie’s fingers find their way into her hair. The gesture, as small as it is, grounds her and reminds her why she came home instead of heading to the bar. “You.” She breathes.

That’s all the direction Maggie needs. She pushes off against the door, pressing herself against Alex’s body. Her fingers still in Alex’s hair, she pulls Alex down into a kiss, smiling as she feels Alex melt against her. Whoever said it was possible to have too much of a good thing obviously had never had the pleasure of kissing Alex Danvers.

Alex squeaks in surprise as she feels herself being lifted off the ground, Maggie’s strong hands gripping her thighs.

“I got you.” Maggie mutters, her lips brushing against the hollow of Alex’s throat. “I’m gonna take you to bed, okay?” She waits for Alex to nod yes before carrying her, easily, up to few steps that lead to the bed.

Maggie lets Alex set the pace, let’s Alex’s touches and kisses and requests be her guide on what to do next. Her fingers brush against Alex’s abs as her shirt rides up. “Be a good girl and get undressed for me.” Maggie smiles as she feels Alex shiver beneath her. She sits up to let Alex remove her clothes, but still Alex’s hands when they reach for her own top. “Uh uh, tonight is about you.”

Alex frowns a little at that. “I want to feel your skin.” She looks up at Maggie, all wide eyes, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth. “Please?”

It’s Maggie’s turn to melt because goddamn if Alex Danvers doesn’t have her wrapped around her finger. She doesn’t respond, just rips her shirt off over her head before settling her body back over Alex’s. Their lips crash together, hot and messy and open mouthed. Maggie tilts her head and runs her tongue across Alex’s bottom lip, relishing the groan she gets in response. She does it a couple more times and the groan turns into a whimper.

“Please Maggie, touch me.” Alex gasps against Maggie's lips. Her fingertips grip into Maggie's sides, trying to find something to anchor her because Maggie's lips are on her chest and her head is spinning. Her legs part almost automatically as she feels Maggie's hand move between their bodies.

“I love hearing you tell me what you want.”

Alex shivers again, arousal running through her veins like electricity. The sparks ignite when she feels Maggie's fingertips press against her, softly, rubbing slow circles around her clit. She feels Maggie start to move, shifting to move down her body. “Stay.” Alex whispers. Her grip on Maggie's hips tightens, holding her in place. “I want you close.”

The smile on Maggie's face stops Alex's heart for a second. “Whatever you want, babygirl.”

Alex flushes at the term of endearment. Other people had called her that before, other lovers, but there's something about the way Maggie says it. Something about the way the sounds pour from Maggie's lips onto Alex’s skin makes her shake, makes her wet.

“You want more?” Maggie asks, her fingers hovering just shy of Alex's entrance.

Alex nods. Her face is flushed and her body is begging for more. And when Maggie pushes into her her body screams. One hand moves to tangle in Maggie's hair. The other slides up Maggie's bare back.

It's not long before Maggie slides a second finger into her. Alex groans at the feeling of being filled, at the feeling of Maggie's fingers moving and curling inside of her. She clings tighter to Maggie's body, trying to bring them closer together.

But her body is starting to tremble. She's knows she’s getting close and so does Maggie.

“Do you want to let go for me, babygirl?” Maggie's voice is right in Alex's ear, raspy and barely above a whisper. “You wanna come or do you want more?”

“Make me come.”

The words are barely out before Maggie's fingers are curling just right, her thumb pressing lightly to Alex's clit in the perfect combination of stimulation as Alex falls apart. Her body is wrecked as she spirals headfirst into her orgasm. Her nails grip harshly into Maggie's scalp and skin and Alex is relieved Maggie doesn't stop.

Maggie doesn't stop until Alex is completely spent beneath her, until her trembling has subsided and her eyelids begin to droop.

“Feel better, baby?” Maggie asks.

“Mhm.” Alex nods sleepily and tucks herself into Maggie's body.

Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's forehead Maggie reaches down to pull the comforter over them. She knows Alex needs to talk, but that can wait until morning. All of it can wait until morning.

 

 


End file.
